Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars
Survivor: All-Stars was the sixth season of Suitman's Survivor franchise. It began on Monday October 24th 2011 and ended on Sunday November 6th 2011. It's a special season which involves a group of the best castaways from the first five seasons returning to play the game again. The main twists in this season involve voted out players. If you were voted out of the game, you were out of the game, but you did get to vote at the next Tribal Council your tribe attends AND give a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person in the game. At the start of the game, the Tribe Captains were picked. Each Captain recieved one Idol for themselves, and a second Idol which they had to give to someone on their tribe. When the merge came, two other former players Jhelsdon2478 and Millzipede faced off in a duel. Jhelsdon2478 won and entered the game perminantly. Redemption Island was also introduced post-merge. If a player was voted out they would be sent to Redemption Island. When someone joined them, they would duel off. Looser would be out for good while the winner would stay on Redemption Island. At the Final 4, Jhelsdon, the last remaining Redemption Island player, re-entered the game. This season had three tribes insted of two. On Day 4, the final two members of Saboga were dissolved into the Chapera and Mogo Mogo tribes. Season Summary The game began with the sixteen All-Stars being split into three tribes. Saboga, Chapera and Mogo Mogo. They were told that when someone is voted out, they still get to vote at their tribes next Tribal Council aswell as give out an Idol to someone in their tribe too. The Tribe Captains were given Idols along with three other people, and the game then began. At the first Immunity Challenge, Saboga lost to Chapera and Mogo Mogo, sending Saboga to the first DOUBLE Tribal Council of the season, where Milk and Ireks were both voted off by their tribe. Saboga lost the next challenge too, and voted off Punx. At the next challenge, they were told it was going to be the first ever TRIPLE Tribal Council, with one person from each tribe voting someone off aswell as the reveal that the eliminated player twist was no more. PhillyDave won immunity from the Chapera tribal, and 77sparks77, Carraid Joeker got the boot. Saboga was then dissolved into the two remianing tribes and it became Chapera vs Mogo Mogo. Chapera won the next TWO Tribal Councils, forcing Mogo Mogo to vote out Gaiaphage and Tombique. There was then a Tribe Switch and the reveal of another Double Tribal. The Mogo Mogo tribe won Immunity, and Chapera voted out Subfriend and Yankee. The two tribes then merged into Chaboga Mogo - with a twist. Former winner Jhels beat Millzipede in a duel to enter the game. Redemption Island was also intrigrated into the season. PhillyDave and Smi were the first two to be sent to Redemption in the third and final Double Tribal that Snake and Jhels were Immune from, were Smi had to be elimianted due to her internet being cut out. Jhelsdon won the next challenge and got BBlover sent to Redemption where she lost out again to PhillyDave. Hudspith won next Immunity, and in a controversial Tribal, we said goodbye to Jhelsdon, who tied with Philly on Redemption Island. After Ben won Immunity on Day 10, Snake joined Jhels and Philly on Redemption, where, in a 3-way duel, Jhels won the challenge and was told he would re-enter the game. After Rapboy got voted out, Jhelsdon entered the game - and got sent straight back out again in yet another shocking Tribal. At Final 3 Immunity, BENLINUS stepped back and Hudspith beat Kort to win the Immunity. He then choose BENLINUS to take to the Final 2 with him, on the grounds that he thought the Jury all disliked him. However the Jury of Seven overlooked that and voted BENLINUS as the Sole Survivor in a landslide 6-1 vote. Contestants * As Joeker played an idol, 1 vote cast against Joeker did not count. ** As Gaiaphage played 3 idols, 5 votes cast aginst Gaiaphage did not count. *** As BBlover96 played an idol, 2 votes cast aginst BBlover96 did not count. **** As Rapboy played an idol, 1 vote cast aginst Rapboy did not count. ***** As Hudspith played an idol, 1 vote cast against Hudspith did not count. ****** As BENLINUS played an idol, 1 vote cast against BENLINUS did not count. Voting Table Category:Suitman's Survivor